Only a Phone Call Away
by DatJaden
Summary: Every time they get a call from Beacon Hills, Dean gains a gray hair.
1. Berserkers

I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get back into this series but it's taken me a while to want to even touch Teen Wolf again. The only way I can really do it is to retcon a ton of shit. But that's what AU's are for, right? I've got a lot of plans for this series, though! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

A few days after they'd gotten back to the batcave and had started getting deeper into the process of figuring out what all they had in the old place, Dean's phone began ringing.

Pulling himself out of the box of books he was currently rooting through, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and frowned down at the unfamiliar number. Across the table, Sam paused what he was doing and tilted his head curiously. His expression was questioning as the phone continued to ring in his brother's hand.

Shrugging a little, Dean swiped his finger across the screen and lifted it to his ear.

"Hello?"

The line was quiet for a long moment and Dean frowned, pulling his phone away from his ear for a second to check the number again. A California area code. He pressed it against his ear again just in time to hear the person on the other end start speaking.

"Hi." Dean could hear the teenager's awkward shift as he paused. "This is Stiles, you said I could call and I'm calling. Not that we need any help I just need some information on something. You know, more than what our measly little bestiary has."

Sam got up from his side of the table and Dean rolled his eyes, pulling the phone back from his ear and setting it to speaker phone.

"We do know a little about a lot of things so we might be able to help." Dean said helpfully, leaning back in his chair as he exchanged a look with Sam. "So shoot."

It didn't sit well either of them that a bunch of teenagers had put themselves in the path of the supernatural. Especially not with how _active_ the murderous kind of monsters were there. It seemed like every few months something new was going on a killing spree.

So both of the brothers were on the same page with this. If the kids needed help, it was priority over almost everything else.

"Uh...how much do you know about Berserkers? Specifically, how to _survive_ against one."

Sam immediately sat up straight and Dean's brows furrowed, suddenly not liking the reason for this call.

"...Are you dealing with a Berserker in town?" Sam asked slowly, glancing over at Dean worriedly.

"No! Of course not! That'd be silly, right?" Stiles answered immediately, something like a hysterical edge entering his voice. "This is just for...research purposes. You know, just for in case. Knowledge is power and everything, right?"

The look the brother's exchanged clearly said they weren't buying that but Dean didn't say anything, instead leaning back in his chair as Sam took the phone from him and started off towards one of the bookshelves.

"I don't know much off the top of my head but I can start looking? We recently came into a pretty big library on the supernatural…"


	2. Kamina and Imposters

So, phone conversations are hard to write as I'm finding out. Plus I had to go rewatch some of Teen Wolf because my memory is awful. Sorry if it's choppy or kind of awful. There's only a couple of them left that I have to do! I'm already thinking and working on a timeline for this AU and I'm really excited about it!

* * *

At first, the shrill tone of his phone ringing didn't register through his exhausted haze. It had to have been the second or third ring that drew his attention from the book he'd just been staring at for the past half an hour.

Fumbling a little, he put the book down and reached for the phone. Glancing at the caller I.D he frowned and slid his finger over the answer button.

"Kid, shouldn't you be in bed or something? You said school started back up the last time we talked." He grumbled, rubbing a hand over his eyes.

The noise the kid made was a mix between strangled and hysterical. Dean sat up a little bit straighter at the sound.

"Tell that to my horror movie of a life, dude! I was having a perfectly normal school night before a classmate went on another killing spree!" Stiles' voice was definitely leaning more towards hysterical now and Dean had a brief moment to wonder how exactly he'd let himself get dragged into the crazy that was Beacon Hills and it's pack of teenage were-things.

"Okay, okay, slow down. What the hell is going on?" He tried for his best calming voice as he leaned back in his chair. Usually asking that got him more information than was really good for his gray hair situation but the kid sounded freaked out. He couldn't not ask.

There was silence for a second, the only sound on the other line being the kid's breathing. He took a deep breath and launched into speech like he had to force the words out before he lost his nerve.

"Well, let's see. Twice now we've had to fight weird fucking creatures since Senior Scribe. One that had bird talons that almost sucked the power out of Scott and one that behaved like a werewolf but turned out to be a Kanima that could somehow cross a Mountain Ash barrier."

"...What the hell is a Kanima?" Dean asked after a moment of silence. The choked laugh from the teenager sounded like it was about to turn into crying at any second.

"Right? They're supposed to be super rare but here we are! This is the second one we've seen since Scott was bitten." Stiles exclaimed before taking a breath and plowing on. "And to top it all off we've got another problem in that someone killed her. Malia says they injected her with something that looked like Mercury and were really fucking creepy strong."

Dean scrubbed a hand through his hair and made mental notes to get Sam onto research duty when he woke up. Since they'd agreed not to jump into shit without being asked it was literally the only thing they could do.

"It's late kid, try and go get some sleep." He said, glancing at the time and attempting to figure out the difference between their timezones. On the other end of the line the teen whined.

"I can't sleep, man, too much going on between this and other stuff."

Dean tilted his head a little, frowning. "What else is going on?"

"There's this guy, Theo, that wants into the pack. He claims to be Theo, anyway, but he went to school with us a million years ago and he is not the same person. There's something wrong with him, I can feel it, but Scott wants to give him the 'benefit of the doubt'."

Dean could practically see the steamed pouring out of the phone. It was times like this he could definitely see he and Sam's relationship mirrored in Scott and Stiles. It definitely sounded like an argument they'd had a million and one times anyway.

"What does the rest of the pack think?" The question drew another frustrated noise from Stiles and Dean had to bite back the urge to laugh. Teenagers were truly a wonder when you didn't have to deal with them every day.

"Allison agrees with me that the timing is weird and Derek says he smells funny." This time Dean didn't bother holding back a laugh, trying to imagine the werewolf saying that. It just wasn't working, not from what he'd seen and what Stiles had said about the man. "Okay, he said he smelled 'off' not funny but it's the same thing."

"Scott's disappointed in me though because I won't give him a chance and it's frustrating. So what if I talk Derek into going with me to follow him through the woods in the middle of the night? Even with Allison agreeing that there's something off I'm still getting treated like I'm crazy!"

"...How did you talk him into going with you?"

"Bribery, mostly."

Dean smiled a little and kicked his feet up on the table in front of him. In the few months that Stiles had been calling to vent at someone not in his little circle of friends, or in a few rare cases ask what to do about his death trap of a Jeep breaking down, Dean had actually come to like the kid. Sure, he was loud and annoying sometimes but he was a good kid. And his snark was pretty much at Dean's level so he could also appreciate that.

"Go to sleep, Stiles, you have class in the morning." He said after a moment of listening to the teen rant once more about this Theo kid. "Your great Vision won't work if flunk out from lack of sleep."

"Don't mock the Vision. The Vision is perfect!"

"Good-night, Stiles."


End file.
